Freedom
by FrUKing Awesome Canadian Hero
Summary: England finally understood why America had wanted it so much...


**A/N: One of my random spur-of-the-moment ramblings. I know it's short, but I did it in one sitting and don't think I could effectively continue it if I tried.**

* * *

><p>It was spring.<p>

Not really spring, but just the little touch of warmer air that makes your senses tingle and the feeling of fresh sky and life to come, swelling in the breeze and filling the world around. It wasn't spring yet, but the anticipation of daffodils and roses ready to burst into bloom danced in the great billowing gusts of wind that flowed through England's windows and ruffled the curtains as they welcomed themselves inside.

The paperwork on the table had been blown far out of order, but he had given up on that long ago. Now he simply sat back on the couch, tea in hand, and enjoyed the feeling of the pleasantly cool breeze kissing all over his face and running its playful fingers through his hair. It wasn't cold enough to be winter, but not quite warm, either.

England sighed, frowning slightly as he opened his green eyes to the laughing breeze, set aside the tea and bent to gather up the papers from the carpet. He had work to do.

But then again...

He had always liked the wind. It always made him happier, somehow. England glared into space, engaged in a brief and heated argument with himself.

_Come on, have some fun for once!_ His Inner-Pirate Iggy chided. _Lord knows you need it._

_I'm perfectly fine!_ England retorted snappishly. But the truth was that he'd been sinking into a state of stress and depression as of late, and Inner Iggy was all too right.

But before Inner Iggy got any time to gloat about this, Flying Mint Bunny came to a soft landing on his shoulder. She nudged his cheek with her nose.

"You should go outside," she said quietly. "Remember how you like the wind?"

"Oh, alright," England grumbled, but secretly he was glad they'd convinced him. He stood from the couch, leaving the papers to blow across the room again, and walked outside.

Immediately his spirits soared; the wind was rushing up and away, messing up his hair and stealing the breath from his lungs. He smiled, biting his lip. Well, it couldn't do much harm to go for a walk, now could it?

Could it?

England looked doubtfully over his shoulder, back at the unfinished paperwork scattered around his living room. But then again...

Oh, to hell with it. England slammed the door shut and strode off the porch.

The wind was dancing around him, giggling as it played with his hair and pulled at his clothes, cool fingers seeping through the fabric. He took off his jacket to oblige them. There was a rushing sound through the trees, creaking of the trunks in the spring breeze. They had taken it upon themselves to spread the good news of spring's arrival.

Birds twittered happily, diving into the air to spread the whispered message of the trees. They shouted it to the sky, making sure every creature knew of the magic in the wind today. The sky was a deep, brilliant blue without a cloud in sight. They had all ridden ahead on the front of the breeze, off to spread the word as well.

England leapt the fence at the side of the road and ran.

He ran with the wind pushing at his back, faster than he ever had in his life. He would never get tired, he would never slow down. Flying Mint Bunny was flying along next to him, giggling at seeing England in such a good mood for once. It was a sight for sore eyes.

England laughed too, breaking free of the forest's underbrush and putting on another burst of speed into a vast expanse of open fields, overgrown with flowers waiting to bloom. Why had he taken so long to do this? It all seemed so simple now. The wind rushed in his ears, kissing his face again. It was laughing with him.

England ran until his legs ached and his throat was raw and sore, but even then he didn't stop. It wasn't enough to dampen the feeling he'd been so starved of for the past winter months. He'd needed this; he'd needed to be free.

Finally he tripped and fell on his back in the tangle of unborn flowers, and only then did he stop to lie there for a minute, feeling the warm earth beneath him and the air whipping overhead. England smiled, closing his eyes for a moment and reveling in the power and joy, before climbing to his feet and staring into the breeze. It swirled around him like a puppy; eager and anxious to please.

But slowly the smile faded from his features as a thought came together in his mind. Flying Mint Bunny came to rest on his shoulder again as England stared off into the distance.

So this was what freedom felt like...

Somehow he didn't blame America so much for leaving.


End file.
